


Boredom

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Boredom, Cute, F/M, Flirting, French Kissing, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Mild Sexual Tension, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Even super villains get bored sometimes</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Hours had passed and not a single pokemon had shown up at the trap Team Rocket had painstakingly set up. The circle of laid out flowers had begun to wilt. The fruit piled up inside was beginning to go bad, but Jessie and James kept their watch.

"How long has it been," Jessie whined.

"Too long," James agreed with a nod.

"You'd think all this food would make them come running!"

"We should've saved it for ourselves!"

They dramatically sighed. A rustling from the bushes nearby got their attention and they turned around.

"What's that?" James asked excitedly.

"This could be it!" Jessie exclaimed as she picked up a mesh net.

A low growl echoed along with that of heavy footsteps.

"Come on! Just a few steps more!"

Jessie and James exchanged determined looks as they got ready to grab the pokemon. A small brown foot stepped out. Jessie and James lunged forward. Meowth dropped the basket of apples he was carrying and let out a scream.

"Whatdaya guys doing? Just because I'm carrying da bait doesn't mean I am one!"

"Dammit Meowth!" James shouted.

"You're not the pokemon we're trying to get!" Jessie butted in.

"Well _sorr_ ry if I'm actually _doing_ something instead of sitting on my lazy butt and just waitin'!"

"Hey!"

"Now if you _excuse_ me I'm gonna set out a trail out for this here trap, an' hope that something comes!"

Meowth picked up three apples and stormed off. Jessie and James sunk back down on the ground with a groan. James inched in close to her and leaned back against her shoulder. Jessie did nothing to move or shove him away. More time passed. Jessie half watched, half drew circles in the dirt with her finger while James stared up at the sky, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Who knew that waiting could be so tedious. I'm already falling asleep," James yawned.

"You can't do that! We need to be on the tip of our toes," Jessie said, ignoring the fact that she was also distracted. 

"Maybe we should do something to get our energy up to get us back in the game," James suggested.

"Yeah like what? I don't have the strength to do anything."

"We could do pushups."

" _Ugh!_ "

"Scratch that, stretches are easier, and less taxing."

"How about something that doesn't have exercise!" Jessie said.

"We could kiss."

Jessie sat up straight, sending James down to the ground. She cocked her head to the side with a confused look. 

" _Kiss?_ " She repeated, flustered.

"It's been proven to get your energy up! We-we don't have to do it if you don't want to!" James blurted out as he sat up.

"W-what makes you think that _I'd_ want to kiss you?" Jessie stuttered out her words and gazed off to the side.

"I don't know! Do you?" James' face was as red as a tomato's.

"Well why not we just do it! We need _something_ to pass the time. I don't wanna be _bored_ ," Jessie finally looked him in the eyes.

"Ok," James nodded.

They sat on their knees and faced each other. James reached out and took Jessie's hand. An awkward second passed as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Jessie asked.

"I will! Here!" James leaned in and puckered up his lips against Jessie's. He held the kiss for a second and moved back.

"Hey! You call that a _kiss?_ " Jessie exclaimed.

"Well what were you expecting?"

"A _real_ kiss should have a _punch!_ Sweep you off your feet! Make you feel like you're living out your wildest dreams!" Jessie exclaimed with dramatic flair.

James stopped and thought over her words. His lips formed into an _o_ shape as he gazed at her again. He let go of her hand and winked.

"Like this?" he smirked as he placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders and guided her towards him. His lips brushed against hers and jutted out. They settled and he closed his eyes. Jessie made a surprised sound, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as she kissed him back. His lips parted, lingering at her lower lip before moving back up and center. Jessie's fingers slid through his hair, wrapping around the strands that they came across. She let out a shaky breath as her jaw relaxed, rolling her shoulders back into James' sturdy grip.

Jessie crawled on top of him and balanced so that she was sitting on his knees. James tried to hold her as close to him as he could, their faces nearly smashing together as his body rocked back. They hit the ground. Jessie leaned down. His hands dug into her back. Their foreheads touched. Hot breath mingled as they lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting about nearly everything else around them… 

"Oh my **god!** I can't leave you two alone for two seconds can I?"

Jessie and James broke off with a shout. Meowth was back. 

"What are you **doing** here?" Jessie shrieked.

"Smoochin' on the job? Really guys?" Meowth exclaimed with a grossed out expression.

"It's not like that!" James retorted. 

"I always thought you two had some sorta thing for each other but I never thought it'd end up like **this.** "

" **Hey!** "

"What's gonna happen when I walk in on da two of ya doing **worse!** Ugh! I feel like needin' a shower with that just poppin' into my head!"

"GET **OUT!** " Jessie and James both exclaimed in unison. 

Meowth, with the hairs prickling on his skin, ran out. Jessie and James watched him leave.

"I guess we should go back to watching that trap," James sighed.

"Oh well too bad the fun's over," Jessie shrugged. 

"Is it?" James smiled as he leaned in again and kissed her. Jessie giggled as she pulled back and took his hand. They settled back down and sat close together; him with an arm around her, and her head propped up against his shoulder.


End file.
